Flowers In The Attic
by Jules
Summary: A Pacey/Andie fic based in the final year of highschool.P/A are friends,Joey/Pacey never happened,Pacey lives with Doug,Andie/Jack basically live alone as Mr McPhee is always away on business.
1. Lean On Me

~*~Flowers In The Attic~*~  
part one:lean on me  
  
  
Pacey Witter sat on the edge of the dock,feet dangling he laid back placing his hands under  
his head.  
  
"God would you look at that sky? There's gotta be a million stars out there"   
  
"Perfect night for star gazing" Andie replied from her spot laying next to him.  
  
"That it is"  
Pacey drew in a deep breath,yawning.  
  
He turned to Andie slightly,and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I think it's great were friends,you know you really mean alot to me Andie"  
  
Andie smiled "You mean alot to me too Pace"  
  
Pacey returned the look.  
  
Andie knew how she felt.  
She had never stopped feeling it.  
She loved Pacey like she always did and that was never going to change.  
But on the other hand there was nothing she could do about it either.  
  
She sighed and started to gather up her coat and things from the dock quickly.  
"I better get home Pace,thanks for the night though"  
  
"Anytime McPhee" Pacey replied with a smile  
"Actually I better get going too,I don't want Douggie to worry"  
  
Andie laughed  
"Okay see you tomorrow at school"  
  
"Bye" Pacey yelled as he walked to his truck.  
  
Andie walked towards her Sabb,which was on the other side of the street.  
Suddenly she felt faint.She stumbled grabbing on to her car door handle.  
  
Pacey noticed and ran over quickly.  
"You okay Andie?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine,just a klutz you know!" Andie replied laughing.  
  
Pacey laughed,still a little unsure   
"Okay,be careful"  
  
"I will" Andie said getting into her car.  
  
  
She drove home and parked in the driveway.  
  
"Wow that was weird" she said to herself as she dug through her purse for her house keys.  
She walked up the walkway and opened the front door.  
Then locked it behind her.  
  
"Anybody home?" Andie yelled into the house  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Hmm" Andie talked to herself  
"Well it's around midnight so I wonder where Jack is?"  
  
She walked into the kitchen and got a water bottle out of the fridge.  
Then she noticed the note taped to the fridge.  
  
~  
  
Staying at Jen's overnight....  
See you tomorrow at school.  
  
Love,Jack  
  
~  
  
Andie smiled and went into the living room to lay down on the couch.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who would come over at this time?" Andie asked herself as she peered through the blinds.  
  
Andie went to the door and opened it slowly,cautiously keeping one foot behind it just incase.  
  
"Pacey!?" she said suprised.  
  
"Hey Andie.I just came over to see if your alright..I mean I couldn't stop worrying after you fell  
in the street"  
  
"Oh..I'm okay Pace,I just don't know what's with me lately"  
  
"Lately?"  
  
"Yeah for the past couple of days I've been getting dizzy and sick but I'm sure it's just the flu or something"  
  
"Really..Well I know this is gonna sound weird but I would feel ALOT better if I could just..stay over and make sure your alright..."  
Pacey paused looking into Andie's eyes.  
  
Andie hesitated,biting her lip,unsure  
"Okay..I guess it would be okay"  
  
"Great.I wont be any bother I'll just sleep right here on your couch"  
  
"Oh no you won't" Andie replied quickly  
"That couch is really uncomfortable you can sleep in Jack's room,he wont mind,he's at Jens for the night"  
  
"Okay,sure" Pacey replied smiling  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem at all"  
Andie led Pacey upstairs to Jack's room.  
  
"Okay if you need anything you know where to reach me" Andie said with a little laugh.  
  
"Thanks Andie..thanks for everything"  
  
"No thank you Pacey for caring so much about me"  
  
Pacey smiled  
"Well I can't help it McPhee,your all alone here,and I care about you"  
  
"I care about you too Pace,thanks"  
Andie smiled back and slowly closed the door.  
  
Once in her room Andie slipped on her pajama's,then brushed her hair up into a high ponytail,clipping up the lose ends.  
She was just brushing her teeth when Pacey came in.  
  
"Hey Pacey..what's the matter?"  
  
"Just checking in on ya" Pacey replied smiling  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good..well I do feel a bit woozy but I have all day so.. nothing new"  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything..water,medicine,snack?" Pacey asked anxiously.  
  
"No thanks,I think I just need some sleep"  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
"You aren't still worried are you?"  
  
"Yeah,I think..if it's okay with you that is..can I stay in here tonight?"  
  
Andie eye's widened  
"Uhhh I don't know...what do you mean exactly Pacey?"  
  
"I mean strickly platonic,A Joey/Dawson kinda thing"Pacey replied with a laugh.  
  
Andie sighed with relief "Oh okay"  
  
Pacey smiled and climbed into bed next to her.  
  
"goodnight" Andie said smiling back  
  
"goodnight" Pacey replied kissing her forehead.Then he closed his eyes.  
  
Andie couldn't sleep.  
She keep thinking about Pacey's weird behavior and she still felt sick.  
  
Suddenly she lept from the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Pacey woke up and looked around.  
Then he heard Andie in the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sick Andie?" Pacey yelled throwing off his covers  
  
"Yeah Pacey just a stomach thing don't worry,just go back to sleep"  
  
Lifting his legs out,Pacey got up and went into the bathroom to see if Andie was okay.  
Andie washed up and looked in the mirror at her pale complexion.  
  
"God what's wrong with me?" she said sadly  
  
Pacey rubbed her back  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital..I'll take you"  
  
"No thats okay Pacey I'm sure it's just....the flu" Andie said trying to convince herself more than anyone.  
  
Crawling back into bed Andie turned her back to Pacey and wiped the tears falling down her cheek off.  
Pacey followed behind,climbing back into his side.  
Feeling Andie's elbow graze his back he turned his head slightly.  
In the pale moonlight Andie reached for a tissue off the beside stand.  
  
Pacey swallowed hard,feeling nervous,and worried about Andie.  
  
"Okay but if you get sick again tonight we're definatly going to the hospital and I won't take no for an answer"   
  
"You got it" Andie replied closing her eyes.  
  
Pacey stared at Andie and blinked back tears,looking at her frail,ghostlike figure beside him was making his heart race with fear.  
Settling onto his side he just laid there watching her sleep all night.  
Listened to the gentle rythum of her breathing as her chest rose and fell.  
  
~To be continued  



	2. Free Flying

~*~Flowers In The Attic~*~  
part two:free flying  
  
  
  
Andie woke in Pacey's arms.  
He was fast asleep so Andie carefully manuviored out of bed.  
She looked at him laying in bed peacefully and smiled.  
Then she looked at her alarm clock.  
  
"Oh my god,it's 11:30,I slept in!"   
  
Andie sat on the edge of her bed and rested her hand on Pacey's arm lightly.  
  
"Pace it's almost noon,we're late for school"  
  
Pacey open his eye's slightly  
"Do you feel okay today?"   
  
"Yeah..surprisingly enough I actually feel fine"  
  
"Great I'm glad to hear that I was worried last night" Pacey yawned  
"I've got an idea Andie"  
  
Andie looked at him,scared  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yep!" he laughed  
"Since we're already really late for school why don't we just....cut class" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Pacey-  
  
Pacey cut her off,placing his hand on hers.  
"Andie it wouldn't kill you to cut loose and live responsibility free for once"  
  
Andie smiled  
"Okay I guess we can,but what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I was thinking we could drive to Maine,get some lunch,maybe go to a movie or something..what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds fun,just let me get changed quick and we can get going"  
  
"Okay I'll wait downstairs for ya" Pacey replied  
"Don't worry Andie,todays gonna be a blast,I promise"  
  
Andie smiled and started looking through her closet for something to wear.  
Pacey went downstairs and got a snack.  
  
Andie came downstairs a few minutes later and grabbed her coat and bag.  
"Okay ready to go?"  
  
"Ready when you are"  
  
They hoped into Andie's car and headed off on their road trip.  
Pacey put down the top and Andie selected some music.  
  
"I'm so excited about this Pace" Andie screamed enthusiastically.  
  
Pacey laughed  
"Andie you gotta start living more dangerously"  
  
Andie rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
They got to Maine a few hours later.  
  
"So where do you wanna to go for lunch?" Pacey asked looking around.  
  
"Hmm..I don't know,you pick" Andie replied  
  
"Okay" Pacey said turning the corner.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot the car came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Wait one sec" he said hopping out.  
  
Two minutes later he came back carrying a bag.  
Then he put it in the back seat.  
Andie reached back to open it up.  
  
"No peeking" Pacey said quickly.  
  
"What me?" Andie replied innocently.  
  
Pacey laughed "It's a suprise"  
  
He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving again.  
  
"So where are we going? Andie asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see"   
  
Andie gave him a crooked grin.  
  
  
A few minutes later Pacey parked the car again.  
  
"Here we are" he said leading Andie into the park beside an ocean view.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Andie said looking around.  
  
"Don't you remember Andie?" Pacey said sadly.  
  
"Yes I remember how could I not" Andie replied,barely above a whisper  
"This is where you took me for my birthday last year..We danced and had the most magical evening"  
  
"Pacey why did you bring me here? Andie asked hurt  
  
"I thought you would like it..don't you?"  
  
"It's just...nevermind" Andie replied sadly  
  
"I'm sorry Andie I didn't mean to bring up-  
  
Andie cut him off  
"No it's fine...it was a nice gesture"  
  
"Okay" Pacey replied  
"Shall we eat?"  
  
"Yes,lets do that" Andie said trying to cheer up.  
  
Pacey went to the car to retrieve the food.  
Andie sat at the picnic table.  
Pacey was carrying back the bag when he noticed  
Andie slumped over at the table.  
  
He dropped the bag and ran over.  
  
"Andie! Andie!" he screamed  
  
Andie laid with her head on the table and her arms sprawled across it.  
Pacey lifted her head,then checked her paulse and breathing.  
  
"Andie please wake up" he said growing more and more upset  
"You've got to wake up...please"  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the car.  
Then he sped off to the hospital.  
  
~To be continued..  



	3. Realizations

~*~Flowers In The Attic~*~   
chapter three:Realizations  
  
  
Pacey sat in the hospital waiting room with his head in his hands.  
He was trying desperately not to cry but he could barely contain his emotions.  
He had been sitting there in a state of shock waiting to hear about Andie's condition for what seemed like forever,but in reality was only a few hours.  
  
Finally awhile later as Pacey began to fall asleep as Andie came out with a tear stained face.  
She walked over to Pacey,shaking.  
  
"What is it Andie?" Pacey asked,quickly sitting up.  
  
Andie sat down in the chair next to him,laying her head on his chest.  
  
Pacey stroked her hair gently  
"It's okay,you don't have to talk right now if you don't want to"  
  
Andie looked into Pacey's eyes but she was speechless.  
Pacey wiped away a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Pacey it's..." she paused feeling unable to continue.  
  
Pacey grabbed onto her hand and nodded.  
  
Andie began to cry again  
"I'm..I'm pregnant"  
  
Pacey stared at her wide eyed,he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"But-" Pacey began  
  
"3 weeks ago remember?" Andie replied,biting her bottom lip as tried to stop shaking  
"I was really upset when the doctors phoned about mom and you came over to comfort me"   
  
Pacey swallowed hard as he remembered  
"Don't worry Andie will get through this..together"  
  
He gripped her hand more tightly.  
  
Andie mustered a small smile  
"Thanks Pacey"  
  
She began to frown again "Pace I'm so scared I dont know-"  
  
Pacey hugged her tightly  
"I know Andie I'm scared too,but well get through this together,we've got each other"   
  
They sat in the waiting room for sometime before they realized they better go home.  
  
It had started to rain outside,the air cold and moist.  
Andie sat silently on the drive home,the only sound coming from the rain,and the wipers on the car.  
She stared out the window emotionless.  
  
Pacey glanced at her "You okay Andie?"  
  
Andie nodded rubbing her eyes  
"Yeah just a little tired that's all"  
  
Pacey sighed  
"When did the doctor say you should come back?"  
  
"He said to go to my family doctor immediately"  
  
"Andie I.." Pacey trailed off  
  
Andie looked at him briefly and then returned to  
her gaze out the window.  
  
  
When they finally arrived in Capeside,Pacey walked Andie to her door.  
They stopped on the porch,protected from the rain.  
  
"Andie..."  
  
A tear ran down his cheek,as he stood infront of her,slowly taking her hands in his  
"Andie I love you..I love you so much"  
  
Andie smiled,looking into Paceys eyes.  
  
He continued,meeting her gaze  
"I want you to know I'll always be there for you and we're going to get through this together......I know we will"  
  
Andie grabbed onto him,hugging him tightly  
"I love you too Pacey...more than you'll ever know"  
  
Pacey grinned,water trickling down his face from his wet hair   
"I'll phone you tonight"  
  
"Okay" Andie replied pulling away  
"Goodbye Pace"  
  
Pacey walked backwards away from her  
"Bye Andie"  
  
  
~To be continued...  
  
  
  
  



	4. Aftershocks

~*~Flowers In The Attic~*~  
part four:aftershocks  
  
  
Andie pulled her knee's to her chest as she sat,silently rocking herself back and forth on her bed.  
Wiping a tear off her cheek with her sleeve she nervously bit her lip.  
A cool breeze wafted through the open window beside her.  
The rain had stopped but there was still a chill in the air.  
  
She pulled herself up and slowly sat down in the rocking chair next to the window.  
It was so peaceful out,not a sound in the street of the sleepy town.  
There was something oddly comforting about the silence Andie thought.  
  
The phone rang in the background quietly.  
Andie reached over from her comfortable spot in the chair and picked up the receiver hesitantly,hoping it wasn't her father.  
  
Pacey,barely above a whisper was on the other end of the line.  
He asked if he could come over and Andie accepted.  
She set the receiver back down gently.  
  
The rain had started to come down again,this time much harder.  
Andie leaned forward breathing in the fresh air.  
There was a small knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" she answered emotionless.  
  
Pacey slowly creaked open the door,peeking in.  
He looked at Andie,who hadn't removed her gaze from the open window.  
  
"How are you doing McPhee?" Pacey said,not really knowing where to begin.  
  
Andie didn't reply.Infact she didn't even agnolage his existence.  
It was as if she was daydreaming.  
  
Pacey walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder  
"It'll be okay"  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Pacey asked after a pause.  
  
Andie finally turned her head slightly  
"Yeah"  
  
Pacey took a seat at the end of her bed.  
Andie crawled on the top,across from him.  
They sat silent,neither knowing where to begin.  
  
"I want to have it" Andie said after a long,awkward pause  
"It's the only way for me,I know it's gonna be hard but I have to I..I can't have an abortion"  
  
Pacey was silent as Andie took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not sure I can handle this Pacey,I'm not sure if we can," Andie continued   
"Were only teenagers..I..I don't know..it just seems like a baby is more than we can handle"  
  
Pacey's eyes watered  
"You want to give it up for adoption?"  
  
"I..I don't know" Andie stuttered  
"Is that what you want Pace? What do you think about this?"  
  
Pacey closed his eyes,tear's escaping from beneath his eyelashes.  
He opened his mouth but nothing came out  
  
Andie's heart sank.  
Her eyes searched his for comfort,an answer but nothing was there.  
She got up quickly,overcome with emotion and headed toward's the door.A way out.  
  
Pacey grabbed her arm softly and looked into her eyes as if telling her he had an answer.  
She sat back down across from him ready to listen.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Waiting For A Sign

~*~Flowers In The Attic~*~  
part five:waiting for a sign  
  
  
Andie sat nervously awaiting his response.  
Time seemed to stand still as she looked into his eyes.  
She felt more and more like just getting up and leaving,escaping any possible heartbreak that could come with what he had to say.  
But at the same time she couldn't help but feel like pouring out her heart,after all he'd understand better than anyone.  
  
Finally she sat back against her head board,letting a tiny tear escape from under her eyelash.  
  
Running his fingers slowly through her hair,Pacey gently tucked a loose strand behind Andie's ear.  
Softly he touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.  
"First off,I love you more than anything Andie,I want you to know that"  
  
Andie smiled,squeezing his hand in hers  
"And you know I feel the same way about you Pace"  
  
A grin spread across Pacey's face as he looked back at her.  
  
Andie slowly let go of Pacey's hand and nodded for him to continue.  
  
Pacey looked up at Andie from his spot on her bed   
"Our decision,whatever it may be is going to affect the rest of our lives,I think we should take a few days and really think about what we want"  
  
"Your absolutely right" Andie replied,nodding  
  
Walking over to her window,Andie sighed,wiping away her tears.  
Pacey stood up,walked up behind her,and wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned his chin on her head.  
  
"I'm so scared Pacey" Andie whispered,closing her eyes  
  
"Me too Andie,me too"  
  
  
  
Pacey tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he drove down the street.  
Andie sat next to him flipping through pamphlets.  
Her hand shook as she set them in her lap and then looked out the window.  
It was a week later and they'd made their decision.  
Pulling into the parking lot,Pacey turned off the ignition and looked to Andie.  
  
"Ready?" he asked,barely above a whisper.  
  
Andie turned her head and nodded,pulling on her sweater.  
  
Pacey took her hand in his as they walked away from the truck,towards the doors of the doctors office,towards the beginning of the rest of their lives.  
  
  
To be contined...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Take Me Home

~*~Flowers In The Attic~*~  
part six:take me home  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Coming Soon* 


End file.
